In a restaurant, it is not unusual to see that people leave their purses on the table or on the floor, or their jackets on the back of a chair while they dine. By doing so, they risk losing those personal items to petit-theft. It is desirable to provide a table-edge hanger for hanging a personal item next to the owner. Furthermore, the hanger may be equipped with an anti-theft warning device.